


Crash's Crush

by SugerCat



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthropomorphic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Well, it has always been said that the possum brothers should look for a good lawyer with the trouble they sometimes cause. Crash thinks one of them has to stick to it. The mixed feelings that arise are only sent by his conscience because it is confused by the good deed. There is nothing more .._The character Elliot coon is from my other story 'If It Where Different'. It came one to the other and you ship the two and they get their own story. You can throw yourself in here right away, you don't have to rummage through the other long story to get to know my OC.
Relationships: Crash & Eddie (Ice Age), Crash/OC





	1. Realize

If it were up to Crash, he could stand forever in their otherwise boring shop and watch his new, but actually also old, buddy as this read through gibberish law. The man was looking down at the document he was handing over and so he could stare at him. So, of course, he didn't do this for fun. He was just being polite. Exactly, you should always look at someone when you talk to them. Or at least plan to do it soon again.

"That would be all. Now you are better insured with your business, should something happen." Said the raccoon, clever in his eyes, when he lifted his gaze again and pushed the papers on the counter back to the owner.

"That is really completely correct of you that you took the time for it." The opossum thanked his very nice interlocutor, who as a lawyer knew about laws and rights. Because he didn't want to have any problems in that direction in the future, than the shop here was after all their only income, so he let the clever guy take a look over it.

"That's alright." Answered the gentleman with more knowledge of such stuff, who also heard on the name Elliot Coon. There was silence as they both examined each other over the counter. At least Crash assumed that the other did too, until their eyes met and he looked away, confused. It happened again, he thought a little annoyed and was interrupted by a throat clearing.

"Since it's Friday and ..." When that was mentioned, the opossum turned to check the time on the clock hanging on the wall in the room.

"Damn it, almost 6pm! I'd better get changed or I'll miss my date. You can find your way out by yourself?" The last question was actually superfluous, because you could see the exit in the small sales room from everywhere.

"Oh, of course. I don't want to hold you up and I wish you a nice evening." Polite as always, Elliot said goodbye in the background while he was pretending to be in a hurry and marched backwards to climb the stairs to the apartment.

"Is others tormenting your new hobby or what?" Eddie inquired with a yawn, but this already had a coffee in the paws.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He just gave his brother an answer, only to walk past him in the hallway. Maybe he should have a shower and some sensible food. Who knows where the young lady would like to take him for a walk. But he was no longer in a real hurry.

"Of course not. 'Oh, Elliot. It's so nice of you looking at every printed paper I have ever owned. In my bedroom, there are also a few unexplained things ..."

"Oh shut up! What do you know?" Then he shouted in between, because he didn't find it funny how his brother blasphemed his privacy.

"I'm not the one who drops everything and starts drooling when the guy bends over." But of course Eddie didn't stop because it was fun in his eyes. In his defense, that he dropped something happened several times and without anyone sticking out his well-formed .. firm .. quite acceptable butt. So of course he would only know that if he had blinked at it. Which didn't happen.

"It's not like that, ok?! But I can tell you that thousand times. Besides, I now have a date with Listine." Exactly, this woman will give him other thoughts. At least for tonight.

"Zoelestine."

"What did you call me?" He jumped into the hall again and then walked into the kitchen, where his brother's head was in the fridge.

"Your new girl is called Zoelestine."

"How do you know?" Because Crash didn't remember bringing the woman into the shop. He also wondered if the lady was really called that, or was Eddie annoying him again.

"Because I stopped by the dentist last week and she was sitting there as a receptionist." The other person in the room said, who had apparently found something to snack on. He looked away from the peanut butter pudding and into the face of the second opossum here.

"Wait? But not by our dentist?"

"Nah, at Ellie's. My tusks have been growing so crooked lately. Sure with ours."

"Ok, let's say it's not going so well .."

"So like always."

"And we part in the bad .."

"Yes, that's not new either."

"Do you think she would take advantage of her position the next time I was under anesthesia."

"What should she do, straighten your teeth in anger?"

"Very funny, Mister Single forever."

"Better go take a shower. Maybe this time it will help hold her longer." Eddie teased him unusually again.

"You'll see when I .. Oh forget it!" With that he stepped into his room, a little annoyed and closed the door behind him. Just because his stupid relative did not go down so well with the female sex, this didn't have to let his envy hang out. Too bad he really hadn't remembered the name when he agreed to meet. All he could think of was that he hurried into the shop so he could show these papers to Elliot. His brother was so incapable of doing anything like that. Afterward, they had coffee stains on those important forms. He was so good at avoiding that. He certainly wasn't making up things to get the lawyer to show up more often than necessary. Plus, it turned out that after all these years he's still a good friend.

It's been almost half a year since they ran into each other in town and he thought Elliot was an insurance salesman or someone he owed money. In any case, escape is always the first thing that came to mind and the man stalked him in a strange way, which he could only laugh about now, because as children they always made such nonsense. The raccoon really could have made himself known earlier, because this one has changed a lot since their funny school days. From the chubby boy, where he initially thought he was a mink because of this pigment disorder, to the lawyer who could be slapped on a men's fashion magazine. Not that he was jealous or anything, because he had his charm too. Otherwise the ladies wouldn't be too keen on him. And if he doesn't hurry, his next date will tear him apart and probably pull his teeth out when she gets the chance. Oh nonsense, thought the opossum easily, because this time it will be a hit.

"And he looks so good to bite into." Crash really dressed up because he really wanted the rendezvous to go well.

"Well, I hope the good woman won't choke on you."

"Funny. But I wish you a nice lonely evening too, brother."

"Maybe I have a date, too." He didn't like the slight grin on his twin brother's face, but he probably just wanted to spoil his mood. As always.

"You poor fellow. Are you already making up stories to make your poor life look better? Keep on dreaming. Never give up." And with that he put on a good aftershave and took his jacket, because it looked cloudy outside. He should take his wallet with him too, but luckily for him, he wouldn't run into one of those fancy restaurants today and lose a lot of his hard-earned money, because you could only get in there if you ordered in advance. Or you go to bed with the lady of the house.

He should get past and dirty moments out of his head now, because tonight will be better. He could almost feel it when he finally stepped out of their house and the mild wind blew confidence in his direction.

* * *

Mood in the basement and with a wet shirt, he started the long way home again. So if it wasn't enough that this Tine pours her drink on him, the sky had to empty itself on him too. And not even two hours later. Annoyed, he scurried from one shelter to the next because the red wine stain on him probably didn't go down well with taxi drivers. Sometimes they looking like they've just fallen out of bed, but only let clean people in.

Crash found it very therapeutic to kick anything that came to his feet on the street. That stupid dental assistant in her final year of training, as the lady herself said so proudly. At that age you shouldn't brag about your job if you had previously thrown two others out for bad karma. When she mentioned that, he should certainly have pondered already. But he insisted on the three defects rule. If someone revealed more than three weird things on the first date that are considered abnormal, then he always liked to say goodbye quickly. This custom was only introduced after a killer diva. Women have many facets, but if one of them wants to see you dead, then you'd better stay single.

That didn't happen with this Tine, because he ruined the evening when they both stepped into an affordable bar. Everything went cool and he even acted like a gentleman when she got too warm and he pulled her jacket from her not so delicate shoulders. Who could have guessed that the very ugly blob around her neck came from her late grandmother, who got hold of the item in a tomato war? In his opinion, the precious and pink jewel looked like male genitals. So of course he couldn't avoid laughing. The waiter also grinned, which he had noticed exactly. This just could hold it back better, and that's why he got the wine and her nagging alone.

"Great. Eddie will have something to laugh about again. Hopefully there's at least some of the pudding left." He said to himself, because apparently nobody was out here in the weather. The path seemed like an eternity to him, but finally he turned soaking wet into their street. He was getting impatient and thought he could walk the last bit through the rain. That can't harm him.

But then a fancy car stopped in front of their shop and somehow the thing looked familiar to him, but his brain was probably too cold to work properly. Unfortunately he couldn't see the person correctly, but he saw his brother hopping out of the building, nicely dressed and smiling stupidly. And then Crash recognized who was in the back of the car. It was actually his lawyer. So not just his. Elliot mentioned that if they got into trouble, he would help them all in court. Such a good guy, but right now he wasn't thinking so. Did the guy really go out with his brother?! No, Eddie certainly instigated his friend to do so. That's how it had to be. That's why the other opossum grinned so maliciously beforehand.

He shouted angrily to the two of them, but they were already in the car and the machine started. Because of the pounding rain, they just couldn't hear him. Even if he waved his arms and shouted around in front of the shop, neither of the two seemed to turn around to look at him before the drove in the next corner. Out of breath but still annoyed, he stopped his jumping and went inside to get dry. How could Eddie do this to him? After all, he had expressly forbidden the raccoon to being taboo in this way. So mentally and with looks he tried to convey this. Saying this thing out loud, he just didn't dare. Crash just wanted to avoid misunderstandings and disappointments. But his selfish brother only did what this thought was right. Again. Only to end up portraying him as the fool. Actually, he would allow his brother a guy as nice as Elliot. For real.

"The two of them would make the perfect couple." Irritated annoyed , he simply dropped all of his wet clothes in the bathroom while he was babbling to himself. If something becomes of the two, what is going on with him? Would Elliot just come here for his roommate? Maybe stay longer? Over night. With his brother in the room. In bed. Could he endure it? What if he heard or saw something during that time? For example, when he had to go to the toilet at night and unsuspectingly opened the bathroom door to find the two of them. Hugging, kissing and naked.

He shook his head strained to lose these images as he looked for a towel. But would the raccoon laugh as strange, but also somehow pleasant with Eddie, as he does when he tells one of his brilliant jokes? Certainly not, because it took him forever to get the stoic man just to smile. So a sincere facial expression and nothing fake that you apparently learned in a law school. To be stiff and constricted, the top subjects were sure to be there.

Without meaning to, he stared at the clock in the kitchen. Shortly after 9 o'clock this indicated and he didn't want to think about where the two were going. He tried hard to remember where his brother had taken the last guy. Disco, food stall or a strip club? Damn it, he just didn't know anymore because he never followed up or listened that closely.

"Food and TV. I don't need any more now." Crash said to himself with a shrug as he tied the towel around his torso. If he hadn't left his bathrobe with a lady by the pool, he would put it on now. It was so comfortable, he thought, and decided on a sandwich. Then at least he had to concentrate on something else. Unfortunately he made the sandwich too fast and his thoughts wandered back to a certain gentleman. Maybe Elliot came here from the start, just because of his brother and all the fuss with him was just silly politeness? Until now he never really saw the two of them alone, because he was always called when the raccoon entered the shop. Or he was generally always in that room when he was expecting the lawyer. Wait, he had his phone number. He could write a message to him.

"And what exactly? Hey Elliot. Don't go out with my brother, that makes me …" At first Crash just wanted to joke, but then it came to him so clearly what he was thinking and feeling. Jealousy. He was jealous. Nothing new among twins, but never before has it struck him as unfair as it does now. Other unwanted questions appeared in his skull. They all had one thing in common. Elliot Coon. He never thought much about the other's private life. Why also? After all, it was his private matter. Or did he not because he didn't want to know what it would be like when the raccoon had a date with someone? How the guy acted in love? He didn't want to find out. Never. Everything has been going well so far. They were friends. Good ones. Why did Eddie have to interfere in his relationships again? He also didn't fool around in the others affairs.

"Oh." As he crushed the sandwich in his paws, he found that his mood was still at the level angry. But what could he do about it, but wait for the couple to come back? Sighing, he let his head fall next to the plate, because he was not hungry anymore. His phone came back to him. He'll call them now. At least that traitorous Eddie.

So he reached to the side and into space, because he was still wearing the towel. No, it was better if he left them alone. A voice in him suddenly whispered that this date should not end well, otherwise he would have to endure Elliot forever untouchable in his presence.

"Not that I want to touch him or anything like that!" Announced he almost desperately in their kitchen and hit his paws on the head, because these thoughts seemed absurd. Not as absurd as sitting around half-naked and smearing yourself full with avocado cream. What if Eddie brought him here because it was going that well? And the two find him like this.

He really wanted to spare himself this embarrassment, so he got up and cleared his mess from the table. Then he turned back to his wet clothes in the bathroom. As he picked them up, it occurred to him that his brother could ruin this meeting by himself. Then it would be strange if the lawyer came to him afterwards. The other opossum was never lucky with men. Or with women. Let alone anyone. Yes, Crash had an occasional streak of bad luck, like tonight, the little voice reminded him.

But he was kidding himself if he said he cared about his date. He knew little about her, or her predecessor, or any of the other women he'd been seeing recently. Tomorrow, out of courtesy, Elliot will write him another message asking how things are going. The guy was at least acting honestly and not like his brother. Somehow he sometimes only regretted not having won a lady's heart when he chatted about it with the raccoon. This already offered him to meet his secretary. Apparently this woman liked caliber like him. But he declined with thanks, because he didn't want to destroy the climate in the law office if he also messed up this date.

In general, he wanted to avoid that Elliot caught bad things about him. Of course his brother had to tease and annoy him again, which the lawyer overheard one afternoon.

"Nothing you do or say will make me turn away from you." That sentence burned itself into his head, like an internal tattoo. It wasn't what the guy said as for Crash, but the how counted. The other opossum next to him was speechless for a moment too. The two of them could only stare at the raccoon in silence until he noticed for himself how warm it got under his cheeks. The lawyer actually made him blush. Him of all people, the number one charm bolt here. Because he couldn't cope with it at the moment, he said stupidly that the laundry had to be done again and left.

"And why Eddie?" In dry clothes he sighed at the question that haunted his head. After all, the two didn't have to hide anything. If he had known earlier, he wouldn't be brooding over Elliot like that now. As if you hadn't done this from the start, the inner voice nagged him again. It also reported that Crash knew what the games meant with the woman. That he was doing all of this for one reason only.

"My stupid brother and his stupid hints. Exactly, it's all Eddie's fault again. Just took my man ..buddy away from me." Probably, there was alcohol in the alcohol-free wine cup, which slowly made sense of his mind, because whether the other had something going on with the lawyer or not, that should not be a burden on their friendship. They were all adults. It has certainly happened more often than not that someone did something amicably with one brother and hopped into bed with the other. The animal in question was not bothered by the fact that they are twins and already look alike. Crash itself was very nauseous at the idea. That had to stop, no matter how. So first these confused thoughts, he'll take care of the other two guys tomorrow.

He threw the wet things in the washing machine and his cell phone on his bed, which by the way did not contain any messages or missed calls. Of course, no one thought of him because he was still on a great date with a woman. Nobody wanted to disturb that.

The urge to annoy the two of them with their secrecy arose fleetingly in the opossum that had been left behind. But then he realized that the date should end well. Not for his stupid brother, he hoped it would for Elliot, because he was his friend after all and so they were optimistic for each other.

"Even if the bastard didn't mention with a single syllable that he wanted to go fishing in such ponds." After the sentence he took a long sip from the bottle of black beer that was still in the warehouse. As dusty as it was, he only thought a few days ago that he couldn't get the bottle open. But if you dream crazy stuff and wake up half sweaty at noon, a drink like that helped. And then the next sip followed, because he didn't need the pictures of the dream either. Ellie appeared in his mind. Certainly because she had offered to chat with him in private if he wanted to talk to her. But his sister also had an unnatural feeling for stuff like that. Of course he liked to talk to her when there were problems. But this time there was absolutely nothing to talk about. Elliot was his only friend. Why couldn't anyone accept that, in addition to his brother and the rest of the family, he also had friends who weren't part of it somewhere before? Someone who just enjoyed chatting or hanging out with him. Here in the store. Had they ever done anything else? Probably because it never happened to either of them before. Neither Eddie nor he stayed long in a company of strangers, who they then entangled in a purely friendly relationship at some point. Strangely enough, intercourse always intervened. Well, if you weren't looking for it from the start anyway. Did that mean he wants with Elliot ..

"Damn it no! Or is it? No!" Because Crash then shook his head, he quickly got a headache and felt sick. Except for a nasty belch, nothing came up. That little bit of spit was quickly smeared on the old sweater. Still, he felt he should lie down.

"Slowly." He said to himself, who didn't seem to be in a hurry anymore. The beer showed its effect but quickly and that just .. Great, he had already emptied the whole bottle and was still holding the thing tight while he hopefully staggered into his room. The goal was clear, but his body found the floor in the hallway more comfortable, because suddenly he was lying there and everything kept turning. Taking a nap here seemed like a better idea and so the opossum closed its eyes.


	2. Accept

The still slightly fogged Crash heard footsteps that most likely came from their stairs. He woke up a while ago and wanted to go to bed, but then brooded into a rage again. Why shouldn't he give his brother a real brawl? After all, this couldn't get away with everything he did. So if they did something wrong together, that was fine. But not like this. When the lights came on, of course, he had already moved to his prepared pose.

"Is that gloomy .. What are you doing there?" He was asked as he dramatically turned to the other in the swivel chair.

"Good evening, Eddison." He greeted his roommate with an accent he heard the other day in a James Blond movie from the villain.

"Eddison? And where did you get the white plush caterpillar that lies on your lap? Have we rummaged in the neighbors' trash again?" Typical for his brother. Others are always more guilty, he thought, but didn't put up with it. Not this time.

"At least I don't take things until they're thrown away. You triter!" He scolded, that meant he tried, because the double bottle of the beer not only seemed black, but also extra strong.

"Aha, so we drank again." Crash stated as the person opposite took a step back. Certainly because it didn't smell great from his mouth.

"I only had a little Woodruff-Prosecco, but you definitely sniff worse."

"Naturally. You had to behave in his presence. Triter!"

"I think you mean traitor?" He was asked, but he wanted the answers here.

"I don't care what that is called! How could you?" That sounded more disappointed than angry.

"What? Could you enlighten me more?!" Eddie didn't have the right to seem annoyed after his crime.

"You went out with him!" He accused the slanderer, who usually also is called his brother.

"With who? I go out with a lot of people." This statement made the blood boil more in Crash's veins.

"You were with him before and now you pretend you don't remember Elliot. You disgust me!" His counterpart somehow fiddled with his paw in the air and then grinned stupidly.

"Oh yeah, that guy. That was really a hot number!" With this arrogance and how it was talked about his buddy, the fuses blew despite his wobbly legs and he jumped at the throat of the other opossum. The attacked one did not see it coming and both fell to the ground.

"You bastard! How could you just do that, even though I ... I ..." Suddenly a big lump formed in his throat that he couldn't speak anymore.

"Now calm down again and go get .. Tell me, are you crying?"

"No!" That sounded miserable and the water fell from his eyes. Ashamed, he let go of his brother, sniffling and wiped his face with his sleeve. While he was wondering what was in the damn beer, he also tried to stay upright.

"I'm only allergic to false caterpillar hair." A ridiculous excuse, he knew that himself.

"Oh man, I was just babbling total bullshit. There was total nothing going on between Elliot and me. He came here because he probably wanted to tell you something. So I invited him for a drink, on which he hesitated totally. When I immediately made it clear that it was only meant as a friend, because my brother has a total crush on him, he said yes." Crash could hear that he was only teased with half of it.

"Total?"

"I do not know as well. In the booth there was such a catchy song in which the word total, total came up a lot and, strangely enough, I want to say that a lot. So bad, huh?" The subject was quickly changed again with the last sentence and he knew exactly what Eddie meant, but his outburst from before is embarrassing now.

"Come on, let's go to bed first and sleep it off. With a clear head we can both talk about it better tomorrow." His brother suggested and he just nodded, because he couldn't really look him in the eye. It feels so strange to talk about this thing. As long as everything stayed in his head, it seemed ok. But now someone wanted to have a conversation with him about it and he knew the other opossum would not give up, because he had already thrown chunks for him to confirm. Even if the other person often made fun of him, as admitted, the other way round too, he would never really hurt him.

Maybe the picture stabbed him in the stomach earlier or yesterday, because the lawyer might also be able to go out secretly with others. No, he should definitely go to sleep. He totally didn't have to think about this guy any further. Damn it, now Eddie has infected him with the totalism. Had a great beer, but when you got to bed, sleep didn't come or anything, he thought annoyed. Wait, there was something else.

"And what else did Elliot want to tell me?" The way to his brother's room seemed easier as the whole point of the conversation reached him from before.

"Hm, shshshs."

"Take your head out of your pillow and then I'll understand you better." Eddie hadn't even changed and was just lying on his bed, in his opinion this can't be so tired then.

"Ehhh, why are you so jittery all of a sudden? Half an hour ago you were rotting in the hallway."

"Do you remember those tubes that guy gave out in front of the one gamer shop? It has now turned out that this is an energy drink just for smelling."

"Then energy powder .. Dude, why are you half sticking this up my nose?! Oh." Suddenly the other opossum sat up and he had to be careful not to let their heads bang together.

"What kind of crazy stuff is that?! Like an espresso straight into the blood. Hey, I'm really excited to do things like paint a wall or something. Great, it's after three in the morning." The other sighted a little with the last sentence and let himself fall back on the blanket.

"So what did he want?" He asked again, because his brother didn't really get to the point while he stared up. Where for years some figures from such a slimy slush stuck to it. With magazines for kids, they sometimes took the stuff out. So of course only if the packaging was already torn or something. He didn't collect any crazy stuff like plastic rings with moving eyes or with a butterfly where the wings are covered with make-up.

"Who?" Even in the semi-darkness, because only light fell in from the street, he still recognized the other's stupid smile.

"Don't annoy me." He clarified.

"Don't be annoyed then. Better ask yourself what you want to do now."

"Because of what?" But he was still a bit confused. Weren't they both chatting about Elliot?

"Oh no! You can't get away from me now. You let me suck something into the schnozzle and thought that I would turn to other things or what?"

"I just wanted to know what he was trying to tell me. Not more. Could be important because of the insurance." He tried to wriggle out of it when it dawned on him what might be meant.

"Don't talk yourself out. Are you going out with him or not?" When Eddie said this so clearly, it went warm around his nose again, which itched a little because of the powder.

"What .. why should I do this?" He hoped his cluelessness and embarrassment weren't quite that evident in his voice.

"You know, he won't be single forever. Everyone stuck to him in the barrel we were in. The lady who served us unbuttoned her top by two buttons the second time she went to the table. She would have loved to sit down on his lap when he just gave her a polite smile."

"Just because one .." But talking in between didn't help.

"The guy at the table next to us gawked at Elliot more than his companion and I think when she disappeared in the toilet, they pushed the phone number over."

"Ok, I have .." His brother didn't have to overdo it.

"And then we didn't even have to pay because it was supposedly on the house. You fit him because you are really penurious."

"Already OK. I got it!" Crash got louder so that the other finally stopped babbling and sat with crossed paws on the end of the bed. His eyes averted because he had to find a solution quickly.

"That's the way it works. Either you grab it, or someone else grabs the striped cake." The eyes wandered back to his brother to examine him strictly.

"Yes, I understand. You don't like it when I give him such nicknames. What do you want to call him when you're together?"And then it got even warmer around Crash's skull, because he couldn't even imagine something like that.

"Oh shut up! You're not taking the matter seriously anyway." He complained and stood up, because staying stupid in the matter, he could do well on his own.

"Now don't run away insulted. But first you have to admit for yourself that you like him. In this way. Otherwise he'll just stay the buddy and someday he brings a woman or a guy with him." Immediately he turned back to the other opossum.

"So he likes men?" His own words practically rang in his ears and only then did he think that his question sounded far too hopeful for that he shouldn't really care about the raccoon.

"Forget that." He hung on in a hurry, although Eddie must have heard the previous one loud and clear. That question just slipped out of his mind without giving it much thought. It was not uncommon for him, but this time there was something else attached to it.

"I don't know." The person opposite probably preferred to continue teasing him, because that couldn't be meant seriously.

"What do you mean, you have no idea?!"

"Because he doesn't really react to anyone. No glimpse to a chest or a bottom. Nothing. Even when speaking, he doesn't reveal a thing about himself. When he speaks then."

"Huh? What have you been babbling about all the time?"

"I was talking and he was more or less just listening."

"You probably bored him."

"That's why YOU should do something with him, because he somehow seems to like you. Even if only as friendship, do something else with him than just hang around in our booth down there." This wasn't the first time he had heard that. Even Ellie suggested it when she got wind of his new acquaintance. But he couldn't just take the guy out to family dinner or any other gathering where everyone could show up and ruins this. He could barely cope with Eddie alone, but he couldn't tie the raccoon to himself around the clock. Manny will definitely get revenge for the time when this met his wife. And Diego will definitely not hold back either. Why did they play so many pranks on them? Yes, they were hilarious, but for what price? Then there was Sid. Wait, it didn't matter to him, because the sloth always messed up his previous relationships by himself.

"Hello? Are you still here or has your mind already said goodbye?" Eddie asked, waving his paws in front of his face. Certainly because he was staring at the wall in panic. He saw that in the mirror that hung in the room. He had to open the window and take a quick breath. Going out would also be an option, but at this time of day he didn't want to cause trouble for the neighbors.

"I don't know .. I don't want it to be strange between us." Crash then explained, because he really don't want such a mood to develop between the lawyer and him, as between the women he met and a few days later he no longer thought of.

"You're not supposed to be dancing around naked with him in a nightclub or anything on the first try. Just ask what he likes in his free time and then you do that. I know this is asking a lot, but maybe you can help him with something to say thank you for his time here." The teasing tone fell from his brother and he knew that one could finally talk normally about the subject. Well, the normality they both knew.

"Because we can't pay it." It was added and the other man got up from the bed.

"What is that supposed to mean again?"

"Do you think he buys his clothes from the same places as us?"

"No. But, he pays attention to his appearance and wears a different suit, shirt and shoes every day. Underwear too, of course." Again direct eye contact and there again, that stupid grin, whereupon he stubbornly looked away. He should really watch what spilled out of his mouth.

"Forget I said that. I think it's better if he walks in here without a tie. Looks friendlier. And if he then leaves off those vests underneath .." Crash stopped talking again, because the facial expressions on the other's face told him it would be better to remain silent forever.

"You can memorize a lot with him for the fact that you tend to overlook details."

"Bad isn't it?! I feel like I have a sick obsession. Next, I'll collect his dyed fur, which he loses in the store, and stick it in an album." And he found it really irritating. Until then it was a habit to knock out everything that rushed through the head. Suddenly, that could have consequences that he doesn't want to face.

"Wait? Does he dye his hair? You can't tell by looking at him." When Eddie said that, it occurred to him that the other one probably didn't know anything about the color mutation or maybe had forgotten it. Probably he shouldn't tell his brother about it anymore, because Elliot seemed embarrassed enough to explain it to him.

"So what do you suggest? Where shall we go? If he still has time on the weekend, that means." Probably not, the lawyer seemed like someone who didn't know the word weekend.

"Can't wait to see your boy, hm? Just now, you pissed yourself half at the thought and now .." Eddie was right and he didn't want to give the poor guy too much pressure either.

"Am I coming across too briskly? I mean, I saw him yesterday and .. Should I wait a week or something?" As uncomfortable as the situation was, the other possum seemed to be his only help right now. He could also ask his sister, but she always hyped everything up and he didn't need that now.

"No, everything is OK. You'll see if he has time. And how about the fair?"

"Are you crazy?! Everyone can see us there." What if they both press on the gas a little in some steps because they are both no longer twenty? Holding paws and making out in public. He felt hot and cold again at the same time.

"Oh, that's the problem. You want him for yourself, but you don't want to reveal that you like a guy. Then you should leave it all the same, because that's not going to help anyone." Somehow he managed to make Eddie angry, which this time was really not on purpose.

"I didn't mean that and .." He tried to explain himself between the confusion in his head.

"Are you perhaps ashamed that I go out with men?"

"Stop talking stupid things!" He threw the other person clearly to the head, because that never bothered him.

"It is just .."

"What?"

"When he finds out that I think of him that way and that scares him off .. I don't want .. that he disappears again." It really couldn't be more embarrassing, but he had to get rid of the truth of what was buzzing around in his upper room. Otherwise it just burst out of him in the wrong places. But to hear it like that and out of his own mouth, didn't make it any less absurd to him.

"It is your decision what to do next. But let's have breakfast first. I'm in the mood for something baked." After a moment of silence, in which Eddie rummaged in his closet for fresh things, he suggested food. How could this think of fodder at that moment? Crash asked himself, strolling out of his brother's room. Unfortunately, it still seemed too early to write to Elliot. If he was supposed to do it, it had to sound spontaneous and not, I lay awake half the night because of you, so how about we do something together. No, he couldn't send it off like that.

Fair? There was almost only sweets or greasy stuff to snack on there. He couldn't do that to the raccoon, who was meticulous about the nutrition. When he once offered him a praline, the guy was already looking at him as if he wanted to distribute poison. Another detail that, strangely enough, he noticed and actually shouldn't. Movie theater? Nah, that's a bad idea too, because he wanted to talk to him. How strange. Because for the first time he really wanted to learn more about a person and that only for the sake of interest and not because of any ulterior motives.

"Did he ever mention sports?" Asked the brooding possum without a thought and sat down on a kitchen chair while the other animal in the room stirred food together.

"Can you imagine him as a guy standing in a stadium and yelling about soccer, basketball, handball ... I'm starting to think people are always freaking out because a ball is moving." Eddie answered and he spoke a little faster than usual. He probably shouldn't have fed him this energy powder, because if there was a mess here, he should certainly clean it up with him. On the other paw, he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts now. Afterwards he did something stupid, like Elliot hastily sending a message.

"What about car racing? You screech around a lot there too." Crash remembered when he came home hoarse because the lady he went out with was a flag-swinger. She almost killed him with the thing when they broke up.

"Something round moves too with this." His brother cut, poured and seasoned so quickly that he wondered whether the powdery stuff had slowed him down.

"Better be careful not to drop the bowl if you stir it around so hastily!" So he warned and already got a splash in his face when he got up to avoid worse. At first he wanted to complain, but when he licked the soup off his face, he noticed that it tasted really good. Whatever it should be. As if on cue, his stomach also spoke up.

"Tell your tummy that it has to wait a few more minutes." Was just explained to him and then he stood there, as if ordered and not picked up, because Eddie did not drop anything, although he hopped around strangely while cooking.

The phone indicated it was almost an hour later when bored leg rocking ended because the cook was humming some song. He knew the song but couldn't come up with the name. This is where the miracle of technology came into play. With a catchy tune and unfortunately still too early to annoy the raccoon, he put plates on the table because he was asked. Well at least now he could munch something and satisfy his stomach.

"So now give this to me." Eddie abruptly grabbed his phone after two bites.

"Hey, give that back right away!" Crash reached for the device and spat out some food because it was really unexpected.

"Why? Can I find secretly taken photos of him on it?" But the other opossum kept it out of reach with amusement and he really believed for a moment, that the matter was taken seriously.

"I've been thinking about it all the time. Be honest. You would probably never write to him. At least nothing in that direction."

"I'm just waiting for it to be an appropriate time."

"How long have you been thinking about this? Oh, now I'll check that with your dates too .. You don't even go out with the ladies to end up with them. You just do it to distract yourself from him. How could I not have noticed that before?"

"I thought we'd already chewed that through? No, wait ... I was just thinking that. Doesn't matter! Now give that thing back .. What are you doing?!" Surely his brother won't dare to write to the lawyer without his consent?

"You will thank me later. And send pressed." Crash couldn't say anything. For a second, he just stared at the other opossum in disbelief. Then he clenched his fists, growling, and sprang to hit his brother again. This apparently really wanted to be beaten. Eddie can have that, he thought. But in his blind rage, he overlooked a table leg, stumbled and hit his head first against the kitchen cupboard. It quickly grew pitch-black around him.


	3. Act

A noise that became more and more annoying forced Crash to wake up again. What a disturbing dream was that, huh, he wondered, but then came a headache too. These reminded him of what had happened roughly before. Either his brother was made of harder wood than he thought before or he hit his head against it somewhere else. The latter sounded more likely. He isn't still lying around in the kitchen, or? To find out, he must open his eyes. Nope, that definitely looked like his room. And it was also softer under him.

At least Eddie seemed polite enough to drag him over here. Or his sister carried him here, because he could now identify the noise better. Which actually only consisted of several voices and through the ouch on the head, now almost boomed in his ears. Did they have to start a jabber competition when he needed rest? But getting up didn't seem to be easy either, because when he sat up, everything was moving around him. Holding the head for a moment seemed to help, because then the spinning attack passed. The opossum gritted its teeth and slowly got out of bed, not wanting to waste the day here. Especially not when Ellie was there and he could tell her about the stupid behavior of his brother. Besides, he didn't want to close his eyes again and see more than irritating images. His stupid brain had so many choices.

Like, for example, the old lady across the street who always opens the window while showering and you can just see it from a certain corner of their kitchen. Surely he should have avoided the compliment that for her old age there was more firm than hanging. She then cursed him as a perverted peeper. So more Eddie, because the lady always mixed them up. But then she refrained from a complaint because she was allowed to stare at his best piece. Tit for tat. Just the old motto. He thought it was only fair. The windows weren't exactly closed when the bathroom was being used now, but he stopped trying to look out of the kitchen.

But his sick imagination had to reveal something else to him after the decline. He was aware that his head was only processing things and did not offer anything that one would like to see. The raccoon appeared in his nightly fantasies more often since they first met. So again. But since he began to think a little differently about Elliot, his dreams changed too. Or did these ideas come up first while sleeping and then he asked himself a few questions? He no longer knew exactly where it all began. Nevertheless, he did not believe that such performances correspond to his future or his wishes. He probably had to really speak to the guy for this mess to stop inside him. This will not be easy, and it will certainly be totally embarrassing.

First of all, he should leave his room and make sure that there is peace here. This chatter went on nonstop out there. He has already stood before without everything spinning too much. So now only to the door and .. The light from the hall felt for his bulb as if it could stab.

"Great. That's exactly what I wanted to see on Saturday morning." It came from the right of his brother-in-law with a sigh.

"Hm?" He threw back questioningly, because the big guy didn't have to talk in riddles.

"I mean .." Manny never got around to it because at the end of the sentence another mammoth interfered.

"Crash! You are finally awake. How do you feel? Do you have a strong headache or is something else hurting you? How could you two fight each other at your age?"

"Ellie, can you speak a little quieter? I don't really have anything against your voice, but today it's like a knife in the head." He first explained when he was attacked with questions.

"But that could also come from the beer. Did you really have to drink the whole bottle?" His brother had to comment on the matter arrogantly, which he was not entitled to.

"It's all your fault!" Looking grim was ok, but roaring, then his head said no. That's why Crash held it with both paws again, because his own words echoed so painfully.

"Take it easy. Shall we take you to the doctor?" But his sister was more interested in his injury than scolding the other possum.

"No, it's not that bad." Because he definitely didn't want to go to the hospital and he had to avoid their family doctor for a while, because the cousin of this didn't insist on the pledge of secrecy and howled at the doctor about him.

"As I said, they have thick skulls too." Manny interfered again and he thought that this should also add new jokes to his card index. Had he even started reading that Jokes-for-dummies book that they searched so carefully the day before his birthday? Probably they should have chosen the picture book anyway.

"OK. But if you still have a headache tomorrow, go to the doctor." Ellie said sympathetically to him and he had no choice but to reassuringly agree with her. Even if he didn't feel like doing it on Sunday. But he knew she would carry him there herself if it came down to it. He would like to retain a little dignity.

"Why did you two fight anyway?" Of course it had to come too, he thought tormented. But how did he think that before? If he wanted to sell his brother on, he had to come up with details. Before this moment, that part didn't even cross his mind.

"Oh, um Eddie just finished my pudding and .."

"I'm getting old, but if my husband can't lie to me, neither will you. So what's Eddie's fault?" Crash stared over at his brother, who didn't look like he wanted to help. So mean. First he lets him bounce against something rock hard, at least it felt like that, and now he got him into trouble.

"I'm listening." Ellie added, certainly because he didn't make a sound. He looked down for a moment and clawed his bare thighs so hard that a little water ran into his eyes. Now he understood what his brother-in-law had said earlier, because he was still only wearing underwear down there. This should consider himself lucky to see something good looking at this age, he thought fleetingly before staging his idea.

"He ..." Exactly and sniffing nicely, then the performance will be perfect.

"He wants ... to take my buddy away from me because he is completely jealous." With that he held his paws in his face and bawled.

"Ouch, that hurts." He had almost forgotten about the headache, until it started hammering again while acting.

"It should. I suggest taking it easy and not being silly. The best thing to do is to start with getting dressed properly." But that didn't happen because she was upset with him and not with his brother. Surely this used his unconsciousness to tell lies.

"Which buddy?" The question, astonishingly, came from the male mammoth.

"Um .. Rüdiger .. Rügensen." Crash threw out, because he didn't really want to talk about Elliot in front of Manfred and that occurred to him too late again. He and his big mouth.

"You've been better off conjuring up rubbish like that." He was told with an annoyed puff and suddenly it was a good idea to get dressed more. What if someone in particular shows up here because of this message Eddie just allowed himself to send. His ears got hot at the thought of having to look the raccoon in the face. Where was his cell phone at the moment, because he hadn't even found out what the other opossum was writing.

After throwing fresh clothes on, he went back to the kitchen to claim his device for himself again. Only then did he notice that daylight was coming in through the window. The clock in the kitchen said it was past eight. It had knocked him out for a long time. He really shouldn't dump back alcohol with this strength for a while.

".. is understandable. Nevertheless you should do everything so that the guy doesn't run away again." The conversation went on again and Crash's head was no less hammering when he was back in the same room as the others.

"Manny!" His sister seemed to think that his brother-in-law had said the wrong thing. Again. As best he could, he tried to remember what it was about. His brain just had no real desire for work.

"What? The two of them never see such a good lawyer again." When that was said, Elliot Coon appeared again in his mind's eye. Wait a moment? He should do everything he can to ensure that the guy doesn't go away again?

"Hey, just because he's very good at his job, I won't just walk over there and give myself like .. and .." When he noticed that his brother was waving around wildly in the background, it seeped into him that Manfred had his sentence probably meant more like a friend. Great, he had made the mood really strange, because even a dull mammoth like the man in front of him saw his stupid face. He suddenly felt sick and ran into the bathroom. He didn't throw up, but the bad feeling didn't really go away. Crash didn't want that anymore. This mess had to stop. But was there really only the all-or-nothing solution?

"Hey." After a while in the bathroom, his brother knocked on the door.

"What?" He asked, annoyed by something. Sure the headache. He knew they both shared the apartment, but he just didn't want to come out now.

"Mallie are gone." He heard the others explain in front of the door and then he sighed a little relieved. Strange that he didn't hear two such big animals when they disappeared, but he didn't care now either. When he had settled this matter with himself, he was happy to tell his sister about it. Depending on how it turned out. Well, however, he didn't need someone to stand by, cheering like a cheerleader.

"I thought we should call them Enny or Enfred?" Crash stepped listlessly from the bathroom, because he really didn't know what to do with himself. That was really rare, because before the motto was always, just go for it.

"Nah, that sounds like the weird lynx who lives next to the craft shop. The guy who keeps getting new wool and puts the things on display unused like collector's items in a showcase or glass case." The twins stroll back into the kitchen.

"Oh yes. What was his name? Ennis or something like that. Wait? How do you know what he's doing with the wool?" Eddie's look at this question was enough for him to answer.

"OK. I don't need any further information. Better tell me why you alerted Ellie? Did it look so brutal when I went down?" After all, they preferred to clarify such things among themselves.

"No, she rang the doorbell herself after you lay around there. I was just about to get a blanket to at least drag you into your room."

"You could have carried me. And what is that there?"

"You don't get any lighter with the years. That's why our big sis came here. She baked cake and actually wanted to invite us to come and see Sid because he was throwing a party. But well, because of your dive in the flat, she left us a few pieces." That means I gained weight or what, thought Crash but left the question unanswered, he found the part with the pastries more interesting.

"Why aren't you going with them?" He asked cleverly, even though he already knew why his brother was staying here.

"Somebody has to look after you." Eddie used a rather lame excuse.

"Didn't feel like to see our oh-so-charming buddy Sid and his lovers?" He teased the other.

"If you would love to go, we can just do it." Was then suggested in the same tone.

"Uh, no. This lovely trash between the three of them hits my stomach for a long time. It's like an over-the-top kitsch film and you're right next to it live. You just can't turn off this weird flirting. They half undress themselves with their eyes in public. Don't they have decency?" After all, you didn't have to flaunt something like that so that anyone who happened to observe it would have nightmares.

"Yes, that's totally disgusting, how they stare at each other languidly through the room and then sigh as if you'd like to do something else."

"Exactly and .. Hey, I'm definitely not on it! Stop messing about that bullshit and move a piece of the cake over! We don't want another 'accident' to happen here." He didn't know why the matter with Elliot made him so mad if Eddie teased him with it, because that's what they both always did. Then they stuck their tongues out or played a prank on the other, which usually degenerated into a competition until both could no longer and were fed up with shoe polish in the toothpaste. Anyway, it happened like that in the last time.

"Don't get upset right away. You need rest. Already forgotten? Maybe I should cancel your date if your head is still causing you too much trouble." Eddie grinned stupidly again across the kitchen table and he was almost willing to ignore the idiot for the rest of the morning.

"What should .." But then Crash saw the phone and the unwanted message came back to his mind.

"He ... he answered?" The mouth was quickly dry again and the device was held out to him.

"I confessed to him that I wrote the message." He then heard from the background while he tried to read the text.

'I am sorry that my late visit last night caused you trouble. Probably I shouldn't have had alcohol with Eddie without first asking for your permission. It will not happen again. Actually, I just came back to your shop to explain something. But that can also happen at a later point of time.'

"The only thing missing is that 'with best regards, Elliot Coon' behind it." He commented on the message and took a bite from the cake. Hm, blueberry, but Ellie has always been very good at baking, he thought for a moment before concentrating again on the essentials.

"That's why I don't understand why you like him around you. Sometimes he talks genuinely as if he had a stick in his butt."

"Yes, sometimes." The raccoon sometimes seemed like a real mystery to him. He knew the guy didn't always talk so stiffly. At first you think it's shyness to get to know each other. But they were both over it. Easy to think, because what did he know about his buddy if he wanted to be the best. Where did Elliot live or work? What about his parents or other relatives, friends and acquaintances? Granted, he never really followed up.

"Sometimes you should dare to take the plunge into the cold." Crash was talking to himself and typing on his phone. Maybe he'll curse himself for it later, but now he felt like he'd break if he didn't do anything. So he relied on his spontaneity and looseness.

"Hopefully that means you asked him out on a date yourself." The other probably believed that he had completely lost everything spiritual and immediately threw himself into the cold water.

"No. A casual meeting as friends is enough. So for now only outside of the store and because there is something to be clarified that certainly only affects me. Exactly, otherwise he would have told you." He tried to see it all casually. Even if it was really difficult for him. He felt like he was on a roller coaster. Sometimes everything was cool and sometimes you think you're about to end.

"He will surely want to explain to you that you are making him hot and that he can no longer stand the sexual tension. Surely he will .. " Why did his relative always have to think of that? Surely that's why he's still single. He himself behaved like a gentleman with women. So every now and then.

"Shut up! This is exactly the stuff that makes me so nervous. It's totally uncomfortable and .. It's been almost three minutes since he saw it and he doesn't write back. He probably thinks I'm stupid." Dejected, he dropped his head on the table. But next to the plate, because the cake couldn't help it.

"Crash, of course he thinks so. But besides from that, he must see something else in you. Otherwise he wouldn't keep showing up." Strangely enough, his brother's words were really encouraging. On the other paw, he should not care what the snotty lawyer thought. But why wasn't that so? A vibrating sound, draw the attention back to his phone. He swallowed and took it in his paw. The moment of truth seemed to have come.

"You know that you have to look at it to read things."

"And you should know that I'm not rushing to do anything on Sunday." Or any other day.

"Maybe you should stay here, because it's still Saturday today."

"What does this mean? I wanted to .." Then Crash risked a look at his device, his brother was probably also doing this over his shoulder. The raccoon offered to meet near the park this afternoon.

"He is not holding back, huh? Put on something that you don't need that often, because you will definitely be drawn into the bushes."

"First of all, when he has that much money, wouldn't he take a hotel room?" For some unknown reason, he suddenly felt warm. It was probably because of the bang on the head and not because he was thinking of suggestive situations.

"Okay, your're right, I agree with you. One of those expensive rooms that are soundproof and nobody can hear you scream when you two really .." The other explained almost enthusiastically, until Eddie caught his gaze and took his eyes off him to sit down again.

"Oh forget it!" Was what he said, to end the conversation in that direction.

"You probably need a little company too or at least a cold shower." Crash couldn't avoid it, now it was his turn to annoy the other.

"I said forget it! Better think about which topics you want to talk about. I mean, you just can't drag an insurance slip or our rental agreement with you. He's your buddy friend or whatever, but I don't want him to feel taken advantage of because of his job." He had to agree with his brother, he didn't really want that either.

"But he would have said that, wouldn't he?" Said the possum quickly wondered whether the lawyer had made any hints.

"No, not. He's too polite to point out to you that you're pissing him off." And Eddie was certainly right again. Damn it, why did that never run through his head before, he thought, nibbling on the remaining crumbs of the cake, because he pushed the piece down like a garbage chute out of nervousness. The whole time he didn't want to do anything that could chase the raccoon away, but if he bored him, it won't be a relationship either. So purely buddy stuff for now.


End file.
